It's called cuddling, Logan, not groping
by Dark Phoenix Rising
Summary: After 8 long weeks Logan returns to the mansion and is welcomed by Jean, who has missed him dearly. Nevertheless, their sweet reunion gets interrupted by a lesson she has to teach him. But how do you teach the mighty Wolverine how to cuddle?


**Author's note: **That's a new one-shot I came up with and I really wanted to type it up. I hope you guys like it.

It can be regarded as a scene that takes place in my new story (which I haven't written yet, of course), because the characters of Logan and Jean are pretty much like they'll be in the new story. I hope it won't turn out too humorous…

And yeah, I'm back in Germany and I know that you guys wait for the next Changes chapter. I'll try and put it up till Sunday. That should work.

Please let me know what you guys think and review!!!!

**It's called cuddling, Logan, not groping**

It's been 8 long weeks for her…

For 8 long weeks he'd been gone and she'd spent the nights alone and waiting for him to return, to lie next to her again and hold her. Internally, she had made one happy dance when she'd heard his bike driving up the driveway towards the mansion and, after embracing him, didn't want to let go anymore. She had missed him terribly and the talks that he was probably with another girl in each city he'd driven through, had driven her insane. He'd promised her he'd stay faithful to her and she had wanted to believe him. But still the insecurity of how or where he was had really driven her to the edge of her patience…

Letting go of him, Jean smiled happily and ran her hands through his messy, thick dark hair before she pulled him into a gentle kiss. She felt how his hand drew circles on her back while he began to push her slowly over to the bed, where she landed on her back few seconds later. Still kissing him and enjoying being so close to him again, Jean tried to give him a push to force him to roll over onto his side. In the end, she had to use her powers. "What are ya doin'?" Logan grunted between kissing her and biting softly into her lower lip. Going on with stroking down her long legs and fighting with her tongue, he placed one hand on her lower back again and pulled her back around so that she was on top of him now. He smirked, fully satisfied that he made her shiver under his touch, and allowed his hand to disappear under her panties.

"No!" the redhead suddenly said after breaking the kiss as if she'd been burned and earned a cocked eyebrow from him.

"No what?!" he asked and sounded not only confused but also pissed, since Wolverine in his head didn't like that his mate interrupted his advances.

Ignoring the look he gave her, she took his arms and pulled them around her so that he was embracing her. She smiled satisfied and leant into him with closed eyes. In the past 8 weeks she had really missed this. This just being close to him and listening to his heartbeat while he held her. She always felt save and protected when he was close by, when he touched or kissed her. As if he made a silent promise to her that nothing bad would ever happen to them. Heaving a deep and satisfied breath, Jean snuggled deeper into his embrace; unable to see his still cocked eyebrow at her.

Logan for his part didn't really understand what she was doing. A few moments ago it had seemed as if he would get his deserved welcome-back-home-sex and now she was lying motionlessly on top of him and gave him the impression that they were done. Even if he tried hard he was unable to figure out what she wanted now… He would never understand women…that was for sure…

"I missed you…," he heard her mumbling into his chest and began to stroke over her back again. Maybe he still had a chance…? Letting his hand travel over her tight, black top, he drew circles again and dared to allow his free hand to wander lower again.

"What are you doing, Logan?" Jean protested once more and looked up, while his left hand froze on her back and his right on her butt.

Reading her face, or better trying to do so, Logan opened his mouth to say something but didn't know what. "Tryin' to figure out what ya want…," he finally said, since he couldn't think about something better than that.

"Cuddling," the redhead replied and leant back into him before she could notice that his second eyebrow had shot up, too.

"Cudd…lin'…?" he asked in a voice as if that word was new for him and he had just learned it. He met her gaze when she raised her head again and gave him a confused look. "Why?" Logan asked and wondered why Jean gave him a look as if he was completely dumb. "Why are ya lookin' at me like that?!" he grunted and sat up a bit.

"Yes, cuddling," she said and shook her head when he still gave her his best _are-you-nuts_-look. "And I'm looking at you like that because you're odd. What's wrong with cuddling?"

"Why do we have t'do that?" Logan asked instead and now it was for her to cock an eyebrow. "What's the sense of doin' it?!"

"_What's the sense of doing it_?!" Jean repeated his question in a voice as if he had said the most ridiculous thing of the world. "What do you mean with that?"

"Well, what I said," he grunted. "What's the sense of doin' it?"

"You're acting as if you've never cuddled before…," she snorted and couldn't help but giggle. At least as long as she realized that he really meant what he said. "You're joking, Logan," she said and rolled off of him to look at him from aside. Instead of replying to it he just gave her a complete serious face…and his casual cocked eyebrow. "You have to be joking," Jean said with a laugh and shook her head. "You can't be serious!"

Logan only shrugged and didn't change the look he gave her. "Then tell me what's the fuckin' sense of cuddlin'…," he grunted and had the full support from Wolverine, who only wanted to mate after 8 long weeks without his partner.

The redhead didn't know what to do. She felt torn between laughing and falling out of bed, since either he was making a pretty bad joke or he really was serious and meant what he said. Looking at him for a while longer, she began to figure that the only way to find out the truth was the direct one. "What did you do with all the women you had?"

"What do ya think?" he grunted and sighed in frustration when she gave him a questioning look only. "Havin' sex?!" he asked to push whatever she intended to achieve with this _conversation _further.

"Afterwards I meant…"

"I left?!"

"Logan…," Jean said and pulled her legs close while sitting up. "You can't tell me that you never cuddled with someone…"

"I could if ya'd finally tell me what's the sense of it is," Logan replied and only saw her rolling her eyes before she lay back down. "So?" he asked after she'd turned her back to him.

"It's a bad joke," she mumbled and he could tell that she was angry but didn't know why. "I was looking forward to a nice time together after you finally came back and you…" She heaved a deep breath and pulled her pillow closer.

"I ain't kiddin'," Logan grunted and moved closer until he was spooning her from behind. "I just don't get what ya want…"

"Cuddling!" Jean replied in annoyance and felt him shrugging behind her.

"Fine… Then cuddle," he said and watched how she pulled his left arm around her waist and snuggled up to him again. Only rolling his eyes, since all she did was entwining their hands and stroking far too lightly over his arm for his taste, he finally gave in and still asked himself what so nice about cuddling was. To him it was boring and useless… Figuring that he probably had to do something, too, he moved so that she had to take his right hand and stroked down her ribs and belly for a while. But soon he got too bored…

"Logan!" Jean said and turned while slapping his hand away.

"What?!" he asked and didn't know what a, he had done wrong this time, and b, why she was angry again. Not to forget c, what that woman wanted anyway…

"Jesus…," the redhead cursed and turned in his light embrace. "You can stroke over my back, my tummy, even my legs, breasts and butt, _but_..," she lectured him and pulled his hand out of her pants. "…you never touch someone's privates while cuddling!"

"Why not?!" Logan asked in complete frustration and annoyance by now and really felt like just pinning her to the mattress… But of course he wouldn't do this…

"Because it's called groping," she went on with her lecture and sighed. "I can't believe this…"

"What?" he grunted and let go of her.

"How can you've never cuddled with someone before?" Jean asked and met his gaze.

"Coz it's stupid…"

"It's not!" she said and lay back down before opening her arms. "Come here," she demanded and waited until he finally rolled his eyes with a dramatic loud sigh. Pulling him close and wrapping her arms around his body, while he lay half on top of her with his head resting on her shoulder and arm, Jean began to stroke through his hair. "Wrap your arms around me and stop lying there like dead meat!" she complained and ignored the growl of annoyance that he gave her first. "Good boy," she joked after he had done as he was told and she went on with her caressing.

While he endured the procedure, Logan had his brows furrowed and stared at the wall that he could perfectly see in the dim lit room. Even without his senses he would have been perfectly able to hear her even heartbeat that, as he noticed, had a very soothing effect on him. When she began to stroke over his bare back and pressed a light kiss onto his forehead, he automatically snuggled closer to her and began to relax under her touching. Still, he didn't understand what the meaning of this whole cuddling-thing was… It felt nice, okay, it somehow soothed him and made him feel sleepily, fine…but he couldn't figure out why she preferred it to sleeping with him. After a while, Logan closed his eyes and rested one hand between the curve of her hip and ribcage, where he began to stroke her soft skin unconsciously. While he slowly drifted off to sleep under her caressing, he suddenly figured what was different about the situation. For the first time since he'd lost his memory and was with a woman in bed, he felt wanted, even protected and save. But what stroke him most was the fact that he really felt loved and could be sure that she shared the feelings he had for her. Smirking under her touch he fell asleep on her chest…

* * *

After a long day with classes and students and even more paperwork, Jean reached the room she shared with Logan rather stressed. With a dramatic sigh she let the papers and books drop onto the table at the window and began to massage her temples. Somehow she needed to relieve the stress of the day and that fast. From afar she heard the shower running and turned to give the door a look. Suddenly smiling evilly, she began to undress while walking towards the door and reached it when the water was turned of. 

Logan gave her a surprised look and cocked an eyebrow at her half nude form. "You back?" he asked and threw the towel that he'd used to dry his messy hair back into the bathroom. "Ya wanna shower?" he asked since she stood half naked in front of him and was wearing her black bra and panties only.

"No…," Jean smiled mysteriously and began to stroke down his chest. Being taken by surprise when she kissed him passionately, Logan needed a moment to realize that he was suddenly lying on the bed with her on top. "I want something else," she smirked and straddled him after pulling the towel away that had covered his hips.

"It's already late," he said after a look at the watch and was pulled into another kiss again. Yeah, he would never understand women… Yesterday he's wanted and she wanted to cuddle, today he didn't feel like it and she wanted sex. He should ask the Professor if there was any book written about the female mind...

"Never too late for this," Jean smiled against his mouth and invaded it again. She did her best and used all her tricks to turn him on, even used dirty ones that always worked. She needed her relieve and she wanted it now, but nevertheless, she suddenly stopped and gave his lower parts a confused look. It had never happened before that he didn't react at all. "Something wrong?" Jean asked worriedly, since it was odd to her that he reacted to her like this.

"No, darlin'," Logan said while turning them around and got into position on her chest after she lay on her back. "I wanna cuddle…" Smiling satisfied after he'd gotten comfortable on her chest, he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Somehow, he thought, cuddling was the best invention on this planet… After redheads and between sex and beer maybe…

**I know it's nothing special but I'm pretty stuck with the rest, so I came up with that idea. I just didn't know how to write it. LOL Well, at least the first chapter/story I wrote while being back in Germany. **

**Now I only have to find my darn PS2 Memory Card again so that I can go on playing MGS3 Online. : ( I just don't know where this darn thing is….**

**Anyway, I will update Changes soon, don't worry!!!**

**Please let me know what you guys think and review!!!**


End file.
